Soterios
by Adada
Summary: Harry est curieux de la vraie nature du seigneur des Ténèbres, depuis des mois. Il décide finalement d'espionner une réunion de mangemorts. Harry découvre des secrets et se demande si la vérité le laisser aimer son plus grand ennemi. TR/HP TRADUCTION!


**Coucou tout le monde,**

**voici ****Soterios**** (Titre^^)**

**Auteur: ****Kamiocre**

**Traductrice: Moi-même**

**Bêta:Lady Morgane Slytherin**

**Résumé (le mien^^): Potter change de camp lol. Plus sérieusement, après la trahison de sa meilleur et tous ses petits problèmes, notre cher Potter va faire un tour du côté de Voldemort. Voldy avec un caractère bizarre (amoureux jusqu'au bout lol), un Dumby tirant les ficelles dans l'ombre (soit manipulateur), une Trelawney avec des idées bizarres, un Severus dans le camp gentil ('fin dépend de votre point de vue), une Hermione égoïste et un Harry avec des appendices tout ce qu'il y a de plus bizarres.**

**Bon allez je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture à tous!!!

* * *

**

Hermione Jane Granger se considérait comme la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter. Depuis qu'il s'était brouillé avec Ron Weasley à la fin de leur cinquième année, elle était devenue plus proche de lui que jamais. Et plus que n'importe quoi, Hermione aimait apprendre de nouvelles choses. Alors, quand Harry l'avait informée de son désir pour les hommes au lieu des femmes, elle avait supporté sa sexualité comme n'importe quel ami devrait le faire. Elle avait cherché des informations excessives et lui avait dit qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui. Et elle le pensait – jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre qu'il aimait une personne spécifique et qu'il refusait de lui dire qui il aimait.

« Harry, allez, dis-moi qui c'est ! » gémit Hermione.

« Non, Mione, répondit Harry. Il n'y a personne, » gronda-t-il d'agacement. Et il quitta la salle de classe de Potion au milieu des rires des Serpentards.

Hermione le suivit à travers la porte et le sombre couloir. « Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un Harry ! Tu disparais la nuit et ne reviens pas avant trois heures du matin, parfois ! »

« Vraiment Mione, il n'y a personne. Je ne suis pas dehors la nuit pour des rendez-vous amoureux ou autre chose, je vais juste rencontrer un ami, » déclara de nouveau Harry.

« Tu n'aurais pas besoin de sortir furtivement si tu allais juste voir un ami, tu as un amoureux secret ; je sais cela ! » répondit Mione catégoriquement. Elle avait des preuves qu'elle considérait comme suffisantes, après tout.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe pour l'Histoire de la Magie au milieu des murmures des Serdaigles. Harry vit qu'ils les observaient discrètement du coin de leurs yeux. C'était flagrant qu'ils avaient entendu la déclaration de Hermione et comme tous les Serdaigles aimaient apprendre, ils étaient soudainement possédés par la curiosité. Tout le monde se posait des questions sur la sexualité d'Harry Potter et sur le fait qu'il il avait quelqu'un ou non. Il semblait que Miss Granger avait la réponse à leur question, mais elle n'allait probablement pas leur dire. Harry paressait à son bureau, ignorant le professeur et les yeux qui le disséquaient. Il se foutait de ce qu'ils voulaient savoir. Sa vie était privée de quelque manière que ce soit, et il n'allait pas leur dire ce qu'ils ne savaient pas.

« Harry, tu ne voudrais pas me le dire simplement ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu continues à dénier la vérité alors que j'ai visiblement raison. Il n'y a rien de honteux à propos de cela et tu sais que je vais garder ton secret. Je veux juste savoir qui c'est, » recommença Hermione au moment où ils sortaient de la salle de classe.

« Pour la dernière fois Hermione, il n'y a personne de spécial, je vais juste voir un ami et me relaxer. C'est la vérité. Ça peut ne pas être ce que tu voulais entendre mais c'est la vérité, » dit Harry pour la dernière fois. Dans son esprit, la discussion était close. Il suivit Hermione jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour dîner et ignora toutes les tentatives répétées de sa part pour l'engager une nouvelle fois dans la même conversation. Il pouvait voir la frustration dans ses yeux, mais l'ignora alors qu'il plaçait des pommes de terre en purée dans son assiette. Elle aurait à mettre la question à la trappe à la fin, et il était sûr que ce serait dans pas longtemps. Hermione ne pouvait tolérer d'être ignorée plus longtemps, après tout. Et comme il n'était pas disposé à discuter de ce qu'elle voulait, elle devrait changer le sujet.

« Harry James Potter, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas juste me dire qui est ton petit ami ? » La tête d'Harry se releva d'un coup à ces mots criés qui faisaient écho dans le silence maintenant presque absolu de la Grande Salle. Les yeux de tout le corps étudiant dévoraient Harry et ce nouveau petit morceau de savoir à propos de lui. Il vit le dégoût dans certains yeux, la curiosité dans d'autres, et la luxure dans beaucoup de regards. Il était assis à sa place, immobile. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle l'avait dit. Il lui avait dit son secret avec confiance et elle venait juste de le crier à toute l'école. Sa sexualité serait probablement en première page des nouvelles demain.

Les Gryffondors encadrant Harry virent que ses yeux devinrent durs et froids, la chaleur les avait quittés et ils ne devinrent rien d'autre que des joyaux scintillants. Quand il était revenu pour la sixième année sans ses lunettes, beaucoup s'étaient demandés comment sa vue avait été guérie car il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne. Les froids orbes émeraude se tournèrent vers Hermione et la figèrent sur place. Harry se leva de sa place et de tourna doucement pour quitter la Grande Salle. Il ne voulait pas être près d'elle.

« Harry je suis si désolée, je ne voulais pas… » Elle s'avança pour prendre son bras, mais il se recula d'un coup avant qu'elle ne puisse le toucher.

« Garde tes mains loin de moi, traîtresse de Sang-de-Bourbe. » Les spectateurs aspirèrent une goulée d'air à l'entente de tels mots dans la voix de leur sauveur. « Je ne veux pas être contaminé par la saleté que tu étales. » Harry regarda de haut la fille qui pleurait avant de ricaner d'une manière telle que le professeur Snape aurait donné des points à Gryffondor pour finalement avoir fait quelque chose de bien. Il tourna les talons ; la tête haute, et sortit de la Grande Salle, ses robes ondoyant derrière lui.

Les étudiants et le personnel regardèrent le spectacle devant eux et les Serpentards se surprirent en train de sourire doucement, à cause de la ressemblance actuelle que Potter avait avec leur Directeur de Maison. Alors que Potter sortait par les portes de la Grande Salle, Albus Dumbledore fut la seule personne qui entendit les mots murmurés doucement de Snape : « Impressionnant Potter. Dix points pour Gryffondor. »

* * *

Blaise Zabini finit son dîner calmement et se leva avec le reste de sa maison pour quitter la Grande Salle. Il marcha en toute confiance à côté de Draco Malfoy alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers qui les mèneraient à la salle commune des Serpentards. « Incontaminatus, » déclara Draco, et il attendit pour que la porte d'entrée de son domaine se révèle elle-même.

Blaise leva un sourcil à l'entente du mot de passe. « Pur ? Pas très original, Draco. »

Ce dernier ricana au commentaire. « Ça peut l'être Blaise, mais les ordures des autres maisons ne le devineront certainement pas. »

« En effet, il semblerait. Spécialement en voyant que tu changes le mot de passe toutes les semaines en gardant le même mot dans une autre langue ou forme. » Il se sourit doucement quand il vit la petite nuance de rose sur les joues de son ami.

« Oui, ben, j'essaie juste de trouver des mots de passe pour que les premières années n'aient pas de problèmes à s'en souvenir, » dit Draco avec hauteur.

« Bien sûr que tu le fais, Draco, bien sûr. » Blaise hocha la tête vers Malfoy avant de se tourner et de monter les marches vers son dortoir.

Le blond suivit Blaise des yeux. Il savait que ce dernier allait faire quelque chose. Zabini avait disparu à des heures régulières ces dernières années d'école, mais cette année cela se faisait plus souvent. Il allait directement à sa chambre chaque soir après le dîner. Ses notes étaient les mêmes, donc il pouvait faire quelques devoirs comme il le clamait, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de différent. Son ami semblait plus heureux cette année, et il décida que c'était le moment pour lui de savoir pourquoi. Draco suivit discrètement son ami et attendit que Blaise entre dans sa chambre avant de se glisser contre la porte pour y coller son oreille. Rien. Il ne pouvait rien entendre. De la frustration fit son apparition dans ses yeux alors qu'il cherchait une façon d'écouter ce que Zabini faisait dans sa chambre. Draco se rappela finalement d'un produit qu'il avait acheté cet été aux 'Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux de Weasley' qui vous laissait espionner les gens. Il fit venir les deux oreilles et en casa une prestement sous la porte. Alors que le son emplissait son oreille, il sentit ses yeux s'agrandirent de plus en plus. Il savait qu'il était arrivé au milieu de la conversation, mais il n'y avait pas différente façon de traduire ce que l'invité de Blaise était en train de dire. Il ne pouvait pas croire avec qui se trouvait Blaise dans sa chambre.

* * *

Blaise entra dans sa chambre et vit Harry Potter vautré dans son lit en train de se reposer. Il sourit tendrement et s'approcha du garçon endormit. Blaise s'assit sur le bord du lit et commença à mettre ses doigts dans les indomptables cheveux noirs. Il aimait à quel point ils semblaient soyeux sous ses doigts. Il se sentait mal pour le garçon qui dormait dans sa chambre. Il savait que Harry avait fait confiance à la sang-de-bourbe et il avait peur de ce que sa trahison ferait au jeune homme. Mais il serait là pour Harry. Peu importe ce qui se passerait, il serait toujours là pour lui. Il sourit aux marmonnements venant du jeune homme alors qu'il se roulait et frottait sa tête contre la main de Blaise. Les yeux verts et brumeux s'ouvrant doucement rendaient Harry adorable.

Il s'assit doucement et sourit quand il vit que Blaise était présent. Le bonheur de ses yeux se fana doucement quand il se rappela de ce qu'il s'était passé au dîner. « Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle a fait ça. Je veux dire, je savais qu'elle le ferait, mais… me trahir comme ça… je ne peux pas le croire, je lui faisais confiance avec un tel secret. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute qu'elle soit une traîtresse, Ry. Tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir qu'elle ferait cela, » chuchota discrètement Blaise.

« Tu me l'avais dit, répondit Harry. Tu m'avais dit de ne pas lui faire confiance. Tu disais qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi et dirait n'importe quoi pour obtenir plus de savoir. J'ai balayé tes mots et tes inquiétudes, et regarde ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu avais raison. Je suis désolé, je ne t'ai pas écouté. »

« Ne sois pas désolé, Ry. C'était quelque chose que tu devais découvrir par toi-même, même si cela fait mal d'apprendre la vérité. »

Harry acquiesça. « Je peux vivre avec sa trahison cependant, parce que je sais que tu ne vas jamais me trahir, d'aucune façon, Blaise. »

Blaise sourit à la délicate vérité des mots de Harry. « En effet Ry, je ne te trahirais jamais. » Ses mots étaient un serment solennel, et ils le sentirent tous les deux.

Harry releva le regard vers Blaise avec un sourire aveuglant sur son visage. « Je suis prêt, Blaise. »

Les yeux de ce dernier s'élargirent au sous-entendu de ces mots. « Es-tu sûr, Ry ? Je ne veux pas que tu acceptes juste à cause de ce que la sang-de-bourbe a fait aujourd'hui. »

« J'y pense depuis un bon moment, Blaise. J'ai pris la décision la nuit dernière, et les évènements d'aujourd'hui ont simplement assuré que je n'allais pas regretter ma décision. Je veux que tu me prennes, Blaise. »

Les yeux du Serpentard fouillèrent ceux de Harry pour une quelconque trace de doute ou de mensonge. Tout ce qu'il vit fut une émotion sincère. Il sourit en retour au garçon aux cheveux noir de jais dans son lit. « Cette nuit. » Son doux chuchotement sa fanant dans la chambre silencieuse.

* * *

Blaise se mit à genou sur le sol de sa chambre quelques heures plus tard et accepta qu'un bébé panthère grimpe sur son corps pour aller se mettre sur ses épaules. Il leva la main pour caresser la douce et abondante fourrure alors qu'il sortait de la chambre et allait quelques portes plus loin dans la chambre de Draco. Il frappa et sourit alors qu'il entendait le blond grogner sur le fait d'être interrompu dans ses devoirs. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva en train de regarder dans les yeux de Blaise. Ce dernier leva un sourcil à la vue du rougissement des joues pâles. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes cela ? Ce n'est pas encore l'heure, Blaise, » déclara Draco avec condescendance.

Blaise ouvrit plus la porte en plus grand et entra dans la chambre de son ami avant de la fermer et de la verrouiller. Il plaça rapidement des protections et un charme de silence pour que leur conversation ne soit pas entendu. « Je sais que ce n'est pas encore l'heure, Draco, mais il y a quelques petites choses que je veux te dire avant d'y aller. »

« Tu veux dire outre que le fait que tu réconfortes Potter ? » interrogea brusquement le blond.

Blaise regarda son ami, les yeux agrandis de choc. Quoi ? Draco pensait qu'il réconfortait Harry, et pas d'une manière des plus chaste ? Pourquoi pensait-il à cela ? Le bébé panthère descendit de ses épaules et sauta sur une paire d'oreille en caoutchouc. Blaise suivit le mouvant de chaton et éclata d'un rire hystérique au moment où il les vit et comprit où Draco avait eu son information qui l'avait mené à une telle conclusion. Il vit le regard offensé sur le visage de son ami quand il rigola et il commença à ricaner. « Je ne me fais pas Potter, » déclara-t-il quand il recouvrit le contrôle de lui-même. « Tu as certainement dû entendre la fin de notre conversation et d'ailleurs je peux comprendre puisque ça sonnait comme si j'allais le déflorer cette nuit, ricana Blaise. C'était en réalité lui qui accepté une offre que je lui avais faite il y a quelques mois. »

« Vraiment ? répondit sarcastiquement Draco. Et tu espères que je vais accepter cette pathétique explication. Potter était dans ta chambre, tu disant qu'il était prêt et te demandant de le prendre. C'est une jolie preuve bien spécifique, Blaise. »

L'héritier des Zabini roula des yeux et se dirigea vers une alcôve. Il alla chercher au-dessus de la plus haute étagère et descendit une Pensine faite en os de dragon qui avait été son cadeau pour Draco l'année dernière. Blaise plaça sa baguette contre sa tête et en sortit un ruban d'argent liquide avant de le placer à l'intérieur de la Pensine. Il le fit tourbillonner avec sa baguette et attira le blond à ses côtés. « Regarde, Draco, et tu connaitras la vérité. » Il vit ce dernier rouler des yeux d'ennui avant de regarder obligeamment le souvenir choisi.

_« Ry, ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu penses, » dit Blaise nerveusement._

_« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas comme je me l'imagine ? » questionna Harry._

_« Le Côté Noir, le Lord Noir, tout ça. Ce n'est pas comme si les personnes allaient le dire haut et fort dehors. Il n'essaie pas de prendre le monde, il ne veut pas tuer tous les Moldus ; il essaie de nous sauver. »_

_« Nous sauver ? Le Lord Noir essaie de nous sauver ? Comment peux-tu dire ça Blaise ? Il a tué mes parents ! » Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent de colère et se remplir de larmes._

_« Je sais, chuchota Blaise. Je sais. Il l'a fait. Il a tué tes parents. C'est sa faute si Bellatrix était là cette nuit et que tu as perdu ton parrain. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas fait de choses horribles, c'est juste qu'il ne voulait pas faire certaines choses. » Mais Blaise s'était toujours demandé si Voldemort avait vraiment tué les parents de Harry. Il n'avait jamais partagé la vérité de cette nuit avec quelqu'un._

_« Comment peux-tu tuer quelqu'un et ne pas le vouloir, Blaise. Est-ce que c'est quelque chose comme : '__Avada_ _Kedavra_'_, oups je ne voulais dire __Stupefix ? __» dit Harry sarcastiquement._

_« Non, Ry. Je sais juste que tes parents et Sirius ne devaient pas mourir. Je l'ai entendu une fois se murmurer quelque chose à ce propos de cela une fois. Il était en train de dire, 'Vous n'auriez pas dû mourir' encore et encore. »_

_Harry releva le regard et chuchota. « Tu veux vraiment dire ça n'est-ce pas ? Ils n'auraient pas dû mourir. Il n'a pas été à Godric Hollow pour tuer mes parents. »_

_Blaise serra fortement Harry dans ses bras. « Il n'était pas là-bas pour t'attaquer Harry. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il était là-bas, je sais que ce n'était pas à propos de la fausse prophétie. »_

_Harry se crispa dans ses bras. « Fausse prophétie ? »_

_« Oui, j'ai entendu Trelawney un jour, rigolant d'un air moqueur dans un couloir pendant que je faisais mon tour de Préfet. Elle se rappelait une fois où elle avait fait une fausse prophétie vraiment convaincante devant Dumbledore, comme ça elle pourrait être embauché ici et avoir une maison et une position vraiment confortable. »_

_Ses mots dits tout bas firent échos dans le silence de la chambre. « Elle l'a créée, » murmura Harry pour lui-même. De la rage coulait dans ses veines. Il était sûr que Blaise lui disait la vérité ; il ne lui avait jamais menti, ils s'étaient promis qu'ils ne se mentiraient jamais. « Tout était mensonge et mes parents ne sont pas mort à cause d'un mensonge. Mais Sirius oui. J'ai été leurré au Ministère de la Magie par la promesse d'une fausse prophétie et le besoin de sauver Sirius, et c'était à cause d'une fausse prophétie que Sirius est venu pour me sauver et est mort. Elle a aidé à tuer __Sirius.__ » L'ahurissement dans la voix de Harry fut facile à entendre pour Blaise._

_« Je souhaite que tu me l'ais dit plus tôt à propos de ce rêve, Ry. A propos de tous ces rêves. J'aurais pu te dire que le Lord Noir ne te les envoyait pas. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où ils peuvent venir, mais ils ne viennent pas de lui. Je te le jure comme héritier des Zabini. »_

_« Je te crois. » Les mots de Harry flottaient dans l'air. « Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas parlé de ce sujet plus tôt ? »_

_« J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus être mon ami si j'amenais un tel sujet. » Les mots dit d'une voix rauque de Blaise emplirent le silence. « Je t'aime comme un frère Ry, et j'étais terrifié à l'idée de te perdre à cause de ma propre stupidité. Tu sembles plus ouvert cette nuit. Je sentais que tu serais capable d'avoir la vérité cette nuit. Considères juste cela, s'il-te-plaît ? Dès que tu veux rencontrer le Lord Noir ou participer à un meeting pour voir ce que c'est réellement, fais-moi signe. J'attendrai le temps que ça prendra. » Blaise sentit Harry acquiescer contre son torse et laissa un petit sourire venir sur son visage._

Draco sortit du souvenir et regarda Blaise avec de grands yeux. « Vraiment peu de personnes savent que cette prophétie existe. Tous ceux qui la connaissent savent qu'elle est fausse. Mon parrain Severus est un espion qui, soit-disant, l'a 'entendu par-hasard'. Il ne croyait pas l'idiote, il est un expert sur le fait de lire les personnes, et il était sûr qu'elle mentait. Dumbledore prit ses mots pour argent comptant. Il est obsédé par le fait de faire confiance aux personnes et de croire en eux, même quand ils ne vous ont pas donné une bonne raison. Après que le vieux fou soit parti, Severus se faufila dans la chambre et lui lança Legilimens. Il vit la vérité dans son esprit, elle avait inventé la prophétie. Il lui a dit que si elle le laissait tranquille, il s'en fichait qu'elle avait le job. »

Les yeux de Blaise s'agrandirent à cette information qu'il reçut. « Il est parti et a parlé à notre Lord à propos de la fausse prophétie et sur le fait que Dumbledore y croyait. Ils savaient que le vieux fou ferait quelque chose pour défaire notre Lord et son idéal, alors mon parrain a été envoyé pour espionner le vieil homme et garder notre Lord informé. Tout allait très bien jusqu'à cette nuit où il disparut. Il est le seul qui sait réellement ce qu'il c'est passé cette nuit chez les Potter. Il n'a même pas partagé la vérité avec Severus ou mon Père. Père pense qu'il attend de le dire à Potter en premier. Qu'il sent que Potter a le droit de savoir ce qu'il sait vraiment passé avant n'importe qui d'autre. Et encore, il ne peut jamais avoir Potter seul pour parler. »

Le bébé panthère surgit et fonça dans le bas des jambes de Blaise. La tête de Blaise se baissa et il attrapa le chaton ronronnant, le plaçant de nouveau sur ses épaules.

« Où as-tu eu un bébé panthère ? » demanda Draco curieusement alors qu'il observait le magnifique animal.

« Je te le dirais plus tard, nous devons y aller maintenant. » A ces mots, Draco jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure et jura de frustration ; il se dépêcha de se changer et suivit Blaise en dehors des donjons avec les autres sixièmes et septièmes années les suivant.

« Ne vas-tu pas amener Potter ? » demanda doucement Draco à son ami.

« Je le fais, » répondit Blaise. Il ignora le regard interrogatif de son ami et transplana vers l'endroit de la réunion.

* * *

Harry regarda autour de lui, prenant chaque détail de leur localisation. Ils étaient au milieu de ce qui ressemblait à une clairière entourée de bosquets d'arbres. L'air de la nuit était clair et frais et il sentait la liberté qui régnait dans la brise. Ses yeux vagabondant furent pris par un groupe de suivants avec des robes noires. Ils marchèrent un à un vers le trône au milieu de la clairière et inclinèrent la tête. Il n'y en avait pas qui rampaient dans la saleté, pas de supplications, pas de gens embrassant l'ourlet du Lord Noir. Ils étaient traités avec respect. Ils étaient estimés.

Blaise attendit dans la ligne son tour pour saluer leurs Lord et sourit quand il entendit l'inspiration du chaton sur ses épaules. Il releva le regard et vit que les yeux émeraude étaient grands ouverts et fixés sur l'homme assis sur le trône. Lord Voldemort ne ressemblait en rien à ce que Harry avait vu la dernière fois. L'homme devant lui semblait avoir 22 ans. Il faisait 6 pieds de haut, avait des cheveux soyeux noir ébène à hauteur des épaules et des yeux brillants et cramoisis. Harry se secoua et miaula doucement d'un ton interrogatif. « Lucius a trouvé un rituel pour lui rendre son corps normal, » chuchota doucement Blaise, répondant à la question non-dite.

Il se trouva à l'avant de la ligne et inclina sa tête vers le Lord Noir. Il vit un sourire sur le visage du Lord et anticipa la question qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver. « Et qu'as-tu amené ici, jeune Zabini ? »

« Un bébé panthère que j'ai trouvé, mon Lord. Je pensais qu'il pourrait vous faire plaisir et je l'ai amené pour que vous l'inspectiez, » déclara Blaise en retenant un rire. Tous les mangemorts savaient que le Lord aimait les chats. Spécialement les noirs, mais il n'en avait jamais possédé, parce que leurs yeux n'étaient pas bons. C'était devenu une routine pour eux de venir aux réunions avec un chat noir d'une race ou d'une autre, espérant que l'un d'entre eux aurait les yeux de la bonne nuance de vert qui ferait plaisir au Lord.

« Laisse-moi le voir alors, » déclara Voldemort.

Blaise tourna sa tête vers la gauche et dit : « Soterios, mon Lord voudrait t'examiner, va le voir. » Le jeune garçon ignora les rires qui firent éruption autour de la clairière. Il ignora la déclaration qui disait qu'il était clairement fou, car les chats n'obéissaient à personne. Il se délecta du silence alors qu'ils se gelaient de choc quand Harry s'étira, sauta de son perchoir choisi, et marcha vers le Lord Noir.

« Soterios ? » demanda le Lord Noir.

« En effet, mon Lord. Je l'ai nommé sauveur. »

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea Voldemort.

« Je crois fermement que si Potter était un bébé panthère animagus, il ressemblerait à celui-là, » déclara Blaise avec la plus grande confiance.

Les yeux de Voldemort se baissèrent sur le bébé panthère qui était assis calmement devant lui. Il prit la délicate fourrure noire qui le recouvrait. Il ne voulait presque pas regarder dans ses yeux. Il en avait assez d'être déçu, il était fatigué d'être seul, mais l'héritier des Zabini ne lui avait jamais amené de chaton à examiner avant et il savait que le garçon était obsédé par la perfection. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il rencontra les yeux du chaton. Sa respiration se coupa d'un coup alors que ses yeux étaient attirés par les profondes émeraudes qui retenaient son propre regard. « Il est parfait, » chuchota le Lord Noir.

Le groupe de suivants regarda l'héritier Zabini acquiescer simplement. « Bien sûr qu'il l'est, mon Lord. Je ne vous aurais jamais amené quelque chose qui n'était pas parfait. » Blaise sourit au grognement venant des suivants qui avaient amenés des spécimens imparfaits.

Voldemort se pencha et tendit sa main à Harry. L'animagus se rapprocha vers elle et renifla les doigts qui se présentaient à lui. Il leur donna une timide lèche et sourit quand il vit l'heureux sourire s'étaler sur le visage de l'homme. Il autorisa Voldemort à caresser sa fourrure et sentit des papillons dans son estomac quand l'homme commença à s'exclamer doucement sur la douceur de ses poils. Quand le Lord Noir se pencha vers lui, Harry se recula doucement loin des mains et tourna son regard vers Blaise. Les seuls à voir le bref scintillement de douleur dans les yeux de leur Lord au retrait du chaton furent Lucius et Severus. C'était les doux mots que Blaise dit gentiment qui firent finalement réaliser à Draco ce qu'était le chaton. « Il ne te fera pas de mal, Soterios. Je te le promets. »

Le bébé panthère sembla accepter les mots et revint en se dépêchant vers le Lord Noir. Il utilisa avec précaution ses griffes pour grimper sur la jambe de l'homme et se mettre en boule sur les genoux de Voldemort. Un large sourire s'étala sur son visage à la vue de tous. Cependant seulement quatre personnes présentes virent le soulagement qui était dans ses yeux. Ils sourirent alors que leur Lord commençait doucement à caresser la boule de poils sur ses genoux. Et leurs sourires grandirent quand ils virent la joie dans les yeux de leur Lord alors que le chaton commençait à ronronner pour lui.

« J'appelle cette assemblée à l'ordre, » déclara Voldemort après avoir salué le reste de ses partisans. « Est-ce que quelqu'un a quelque chose à rapporter ? »

Severus Snape fit un pas en avant. « Potter semble agacé par Dumbledore pour quelques raisons que je n'ai pu découvrir. Il a évité d'être seul avec le vieux fou depuis son retour à l'école il y a quelques mois déjà. »

Voldemort acquiesça et regarda les étudiants serpentards. « Avez-vous vu Harry avec le Directeur ? »

Les lèvres de Blaise se courbèrent, alors qu'il voyait le choc sur le visage du chaton, quand Harry entendit Voldemort se référer à lui par son prénom. Il vit qu'un frisson traversa le dos de l'animal. Intéressant. « Non, mon Lord. Je n'ai pas vu Potter interagir avec le vieux fou. » Les serpentards restant acquiescèrent à cette déclaration.

« Et-ce que l'un d'entre vous à quelque chose d'autre à rapporter ? » demanda le Lord Noir aux étudiants de serpentards.

Draco Malfoy avança. « Potter a quitté Poudlard, my Lord. »

« Il a quoi ? » cria tout le monde.

« Il a quitté Poudlard. J'ai vu son départ de mes propres yeux, » ricana Draco.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un sait pourquoi il est parti ? » demanda Voldemort.

« La sang-de-bourbe qu'il avait comme amie a partagé l'un de ses secrets avec l'école entière durant le dîner quand il a refusé de lui dire quelque chose qu'elle voulait savoir, » déclara Daphne Greengrass.

Les yeux de Voldemort commencèrent à bruler avec haine. Comment osait-elle, cette sang-de-bourbe, faire du mal à son Harry ? Il soupira. « Je n'ai aucune envie de violer sa vie privée, mais je suppose que peu importe, ce secret sera en première page demain. »

« En effet my Lord, » répliqua Milicent Bulstrode.

« Alors je suppose que cela ne fera pas de dommages si j'apprends la vérité cette nuit. Pas de doute que le Prophet le sortira hors de proportion. Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? » demanda Voldemort, fatigué.

Pansy Parkinson rougit intensément alors qu'elle répondait à la question. « Potter est gay, my Lord. »

Tout le monde entendit la forte inspiration et pensèrent à garder les sourires loin de leurs visages. Ils savaient tous que leur Lord avait une place spéciale dans son cœur pour le garçon. Il n'accepterait pas que quelqu'un d'autre appelle le jeune homme 'Harry' en sa présence. Tous ceux qui le disaient avaient le droit à un grognement. Ils étaient heureux que leur Lord soit tombé amoureux, et ils espéraient qu'un jour le garçon Potter serait capable de retourner les sentiments et de rester à ses côtés, se battant pour leur cause.

« Vraiment ? » demanda le mage noir à la fille.

Elle sourit doucement, et ne considéra même pas le fait de ricaner du manque soudain d'éloquence de son Lord. « Oui, my Lord. Potter est vraiment attiré par les hommes. »

Le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'illumina de joie. « Vous pouvez partir, » murmura-t-il, avant de transplaner avec son chaton.

Au moment où il disparut, des conversations excitées se firent entendre dans toute la clairière. Des groupes de personnes se mirent ensemble et discutèrent joyeusement des nouvelles relations à propos du jeune homme qui avait sa place dans le cœur de leur Lord. Lucius et Severus virent le mauvais sourire apparaître sur le visage de Draco alors qu'il marchait vers Blaise, et suivirent silencieusement le garçon se demandant ce qu'il pouvait savoir pour avoir un tel sourire sur le visage. « L'as-tu fait pour notre Lord ou pour LUI ? » Ils entendirent la question de Draco pour son ami.

La douce réponse qu'il reçut les rendirent tous un peu plus confus. « Je l'ai fait pour les deux. Ils méritent d'être aimés. » Le blondacquiesça d'accord et les deux garçons transplanèrent vers l'école, laissant les deux hommes vraiment confus derrière eux.

* * *

Le Lord Noir débarqua dans sa chambre avec le bébé panthère dans ses bras. Il marcha avec difficulté vers l'arrière de son lit et un sourire mièvre s'étala sur son visage. « Je ne peux pas croire qu'il est gay. Tout ce temps pensant qu'il ne pourrait pas m'aimer en retour, et maintenant, j'ai, d'une certaine manière, une chance. Bon, si je peux le convaincre que je ne suis pas un méchant meurtrier psychopathe, » déclara-t-il. Il caressa calmement le chaton qui était couché sur son estomac ; il était si absorbé par ses rêves qu'il ne vit pas les yeux grand ouverts de la boule de poils noirs alors qu'il continuait à penser tout haut.

Voldemort s'assit doucement et claqua des doigts. Un elfe de maison apparut à ses côté. « Que peux faire Dippy pour le Maître ? »

« J'aimerais du chocolat chaud, s'il te plait Dippy, et j'aurais besoin d'un bol de lait pour le chaton. »

Les yeux de Dippy s'agrandirent. « Maître a eu un chaton ? »

« Oui, Dippy. J'ai finalement eu un chaton. »

L'elfe poussa un rire aigu et tapa des mains. « Ce doit être le plus joli des chatons que Dippy ait jamais vu. »

Le Lord Noir rit. « Je suis sûr que Soterios est honoré que tu penses cela, Dippy. »

Cette dernière sourit à son maître avant de disparaître pour rapporter les articles demandés. Elle retourna quelques minutes plus tard avec un chocolat chaud et un bol de lait. « Fais attention chaton, » commanda Dippy. « Ne rends pas les couverture du Maître toutes mouillées maintenant. » Elle partit quand elle décida que le chaton avait compris son conseil.

« Désolé Dippy. Elle est un peu excitée. » Il parla au chaton tout en caressant la douce fourrure noire. Ils flemmardèrent dans le lit en silence, buvant leur breuvage et perdu dans leur pensée de ce qu'ils avaient appris la nuit dernière. Quand ils finirent, Harry frotta sa tête contre la main du Lord Noir et ronronna joyeusement quand il gratta ses oreilles.

L'homme baissa le regard vers la boule de poils et sourit. « Je suis Tom, » déclara-t-il, tendant une main vers le bébé panthère. Harry sourit et plaça une petite patte de fourrure dans la douce main. Sa queue remua de rire quand Tom secoua sa patte solennellement. « C'est une plaisir de vous rencontrer. » Harry ronronna d'approbation et se remit en boule sur ses genoux. Il bâilla et s'étira. Les mots de Tom atteignirent à peine ses oreilles car il était trop fatigué. « Viens, Soterios, c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher. » Le Lord retira les couvertures, transforma sa robe en un bas de pyjama en satin, et ramena le bébé panthère près de son torse. « Bonne nuit petit, » Murmura-t-il, avant de presser un bisou sur la fourrure noir et de dériver dans le sommeil.

* * *

Poudlard était en pleine activité le lendemain matin. Harry Potter n'avait pas été vu depuis qu'il avait quitté la Grande Salle la nuit dernière après sa confrontation avec Hermione Granger. Le château et le territoire avait été fouillés. Même la Forêt Interdite avait été sujette à des recherches par des groupes d'élève et de professeurs cherchant le Sauveur du Monde Magique. Pas une seule preuve ne fut trouvée qui pouvait les mener à sa localisation. Sa cape d'invisibilité, son Eclair de Feu et la carte des Maraudeurs avaient tous mystérieusement disparu aussi, laissant les gryffondors qui connaissaient ces objets penser qu'il en avait marre et était simplement parti.

Ce fut une Grande Salle remplie de tristesse et de dépression qui reçue les hiboux ce matin. Même les serpentards, excepté pour les deux qui savaient la vérité, était inquiet à propos de Potter. Après tout, leur Lord aimait le garçon. Alors, c'était avec des mains résignées que le groupe d'étudiant détacha leur lettre, ce fut avec agacement qu'ils l'ouvrirent, et ce fut avec haine qu'ils lurent le titre du Prophet.

**Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Pour-Les-Sorciers**

_Il fut amené à l'attention des journalistes que la nuit dernière, durant le dîner, Harry James Potter, notre sauveur, fut révélé comme homosexuel. Les sorciers tout autour du monde sont sûrement heureux alors que les sorcières pleurent de tout leur cœur._

_Un élève de gryffondor nous a dit : « Son amie Hermione Granger l'a embêté pendant plusieurs jours à propos de quelque chose, cependant nous ne savions pas quoi. Puis au dîner, elle a crié qu'elle voulait savoir qui était son petit ami. »_

_Cet étudiant était curieux de savoir pourquoi Mr. Potter voulait garder quelque chose comme ça secret. Cependant, comme nous l'avons découvert l'année dernière, Mr. Potter a été élevé par une famille Moldue et la majorité des Moldus semblent penser que l'homosexualité est quelque chose dont il faut avoir honte. Peut-être que Mr. Potter a eu peur d'être traité comme un cas à part?_

_Un étudiant de serpentard fut trop heureux de partager avec nous la réponse de Potter aux mots de son amie. « Ses yeux étaient froids comme la glace et il ricanait. Quand elle a essayé de s'excuser et de le toucher, il s'est reculé, l'a appelé une 'traitresse de Sang-de-Bourbe' et il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas être 'contaminé par sa saleté'. Tout le monde était choqué par ses mots. »_

_Avec la controverse Pettigrew/Black qui entoure la mort de James et Lily Potter, les lecteurs se demandent si tous les Potter sont destinés à être trahis par les gryffondors en qui ils font confiance._

_Rita Skeeter_

_Journaliste en Free-lance_

La Grande Salle en entière tourna des yeux brûlants sur la née Moldue connue comme Hermione Granger. Elle avait fait mal à leur Sauveur avec son égoïsme. Elle l'avait trahi. Ron Weasley l'avait trahi. 'Est-ce que personne n'est loyal à Harry?' Beaucoup de personnes présentes se posèrent la question. Ils virent Granger se tasser sur son siège. Elle avait juste été comparée aux personnes qui étaient considérées comme la raison de la réussite de Voldemort pour le meurtre des Potter. Les gens étaient partagés pour savoir lequel était vraiment coupable, mais les deux étaient détestés. Avec un commentaire, elle avait ruiné sa chance dans un futur politique. Elle était détestée.

* * *

Tom se réveilla en sentant quelque chose de doux passer d'un côté à l'autre de son front. Il plissa son front et soupira d'inconfort quand il ne put ignorer la sensation. Ses yeux cramoisis se révélèrent doucement alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux. La vue qu'il rencontra le fit rire. Soterios était en train de trembler dans son sommeil et avec chaque tremblement, sa queue tapait contre le front de Tom. Le son de son rire réveilla Harry et il cligna des yeux face à l'homme sublime avec des yeux brumeux. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il se souvenait des évènements du jour précédent. Il sourit intérieurement et se pencha en avant, léchant le côté gauche du visage de Tom avant de trottiner de l'autre côté du lit.

« Je sais que j'ai besoin d'un bain chaton, mais je peux le faire moi-même, » dit Tom tout en continuant à rire. Il se leva du lit et alla à la salle-de-bain. Harry entendit la douche s'allumer et ne put résister à sa curiosité naturelle. Il marcha furtivement jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain et passa sa tête par la porte. Sa respiration s'accéléra à la vue d'un Tom se tenant debout sous une chute d'eau, à travers la vitre de la douche. L'homme semblait absolument délicieux mouillé. Le gryffondor voulait lécher chaque goutte d'eau glissant sur ce corps séduisant qu'il pouvait voir. Quand il réalisa qu'il était en train de regarder, il rougit sous sa fourrure noire et fit demi-tour, remontant sur la couverture pour rester sur le lit.

Il ferma ses yeux quand Tom sortit ne portant rien d'autre qu'une serviette, sachant que la tentation de faire plus que regarder reviendrait en lui. Il était ici parce que Blaise pensait que Tom pouvait révéler la vérité au bébé panthère. Le métis était sûr que Tom avait demandé un chaton qui ressemblait à Potter pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner à lui dire la vérité. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était d'attendre, et voir Tom se révéler. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, surpris, quand le mage noir le souleva soudainement, il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Il fut placé autour de ses épaules, identiquement à la façon dont Blaise le portait la nuit dernière. Tom sortit ensuite de la chambre et descendit les escaliers pour le petit-déjeuner.

Harry était en train de laper son bol de lait quand le Daily Prophet arriva. Il regarda le titre et ronronna d'accord avec Tom quand il appela Hermione une traîtresse de salope. Le chaton monta sur les genoux de l'homme et frotta sa tête contre la main la plus proche. Il sourit au rire qu'il reçut et fut ravi quand le regard irrité parti du visage de Tom. Ce dernier le prit dans la bibliothèque où il s'allongea dans une chaise, regardant les flammes dans la cheminée alors qu'elles dansaient et tournoyaient. Le bébé panthère se mit en boule sur son torse et apprécia les caresses alors qu'il attendait que l'homme parle.

« Je voulais juste lui parler. » L'animagus releva le regard vers lui. « Ce jour au Ministère, Severus m'a appelé par cheminée et a dit qu'Harry avait eu une vision qui le faisait se rendre au Ministère. Je n'avais pas envoyé la vision. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment il l'a reçue, et j'avais peur qu'il soit en danger. Alors, je l'ai suivi. Je voulais juste le garder en sécurité, lui parler, je voulais lui dire la vérité. Mais quelque chose est arrivée, je ne sais pas quoi, et tout d'un coup, nous nous battions l'un contre l'autre, et mes partisans étaient en train d'attaquer ses amis. Je ne voulais pas me battre contre lui. Je ne pensais pas me battre contre lui. Mais je ne pouvais m'arrêter. C'était comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose contrôlait mes actes autour de lui. » La voix de Tom se fana et il continua à caresser le chaton alors qu'il fixait les flammes.

Harry était en train de regarder Tom avec des yeux émeraudes qui reflétaient un tourbillon de confusion. Il se rappelait avoir vu le mage noir et ne pas avoir prêté attention au fait qu'il était là, ne pas avoir prêté attention au fait que les mangemorts étaient là, et puis il y avait eu un moment de confusion, et ensuite tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était de se battre contre Tom. Quelqu'un avait clairement interagi avec eux, mais qui ?

Le reste du premier jour avec Tom fut calme et agréable. Il poussa le puzzle de côté pour le moment et se concentra sur les petites choses que l'homme lui disait à propos de sa vie. Comment il avait grandi, comment sa vie s'était déroulé, à quel point il avait été heureux quand il avait été pour la première fois à Poudlard. Harry alla au lit cette nuit en pensant à toutes les choses qu'il avait appris, et se demandant où de telles vérités allaient le mener dans le futur.

* * *

Le matin suivant, leur routine resta la même, cependant les gros titres de ce jours furent sur le fait qu'Harry n'était plus à Poudlard, mais ailleurs pour un entrainement spécial pour battre Qui-Vous-Savez. L'animagus ricana pour lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le regard anxieux de Tom. Il s'étira et frotta son museau contre la joue droit du mage noir, souriant quand il vit que le sourire revenait sur le beau visage devant lui.

Ils allèrent à la bibliothèque le jour précédent et encore une fois, Harry attendit patiemment que Tom partage ce qu'il voulait. « Ce jour, au cimetière, je ne voulais pas me battre contre lui. Je ne voulais pas me moquer de sa douleur et lui faire mal. Je voulais revenir. Je voulais mon corps pour pouvoir être avec lui, mais je ne voulais pas lui causer de la douleur. Je ne voulais pas le faire saigner pour moi. Il a vu mon retour. J'étais horrible. Hideux. Repoussant. Il était effrayé de ce à quoi je ressemblais et j'étais honteux de moi-même. Cette présence était là. La même présence que celle du Ministère et encore une fois, je l'ai attaqué sans réfléchir. Est-ce qu'il me pardonnera un jour, Soterios? » demanda désespérément le mage noir alors qu'il levait le chaton vers son visage pour frotter ses yeux pleins de larmes dans sa fourrure lustrée.

Harry sourit au sorcier qui le tenait et ronronna doucement pour le rassurer. Il ne savait pas ce qui travaillait si fort pour les garder éloignés, mais il commençait à détester cette présence. A quel point sa vie aurait-elle pu être différente s'il avait connu toutes ces vérités depuis le début? A quel point ses choix auraient été différents? Il soupira de résignation aux questions sans fin et réconforta l'homme qui le tenait. Il resterait où il était jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne la vérité.

* * *

Les jours se changèrent en semaines et Harry commença doucement à apprendre la vérité à propos de Tom. On lui avait parlé des objectifs qu'il s'efforçait d'accomplir, ce qui l'intéressait, et pourquoi il faisait cela. Ce savoir adoucissait doucement son cœur envers Tom et il se trouvait souvent en train de regarder dans les yeux rouges de l'homme qui était en train inconsciemment de capturer son cœur. Le chat était vautré au travers de son lit une après-midi pendant que l'homme travaillait sur une potion expérimentale avec Severus, quand il se rappela la discussion qui avait changé sa perception du règne de terreur du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Harry était couché sur les genoux de Tom alors que celui-ci était couché sur une parcelle d'herbe profondément dans les jardins. « Je ne veux pas prendre le monde. Je ne veux pas tuer quelqu'un. Je ne suis pas mauvais. Je suis en train d'essayer de sauver la magie. J'aime notre monde, et je veux le protéger. Dumbledore ne voit pas les choses de la même manière que moi, et donc il se bat contre moi, de ce fait je suis appelé un meurtrier psychopathe. »_

_Au regard curieux du bébé panthère, il continua : « Quand un sorcier ou une sorcière se marie à un autre sorcier ou sorcière, leurs magies se combinent et dans presque tous les cas, leur progéniture aura une grande quantité de magie. C'est la raison pour laquelle les sang-purs sont obsédés par la pureté, cela garde leur magie vivante et assure le fait que leur enfant sera en sécurité et aura une magie puissante. »_

_Harry acquiesça en comprenant. « Quand un sorcier ou sorcière se marie avec un moldu, la progéniture de cette union aura une magie minimale en elle, au mieux. En se mariant avec des moldus, ils tuent la magie de leur lignée. Un sorcier ou sorcière, par ma définition, est quelqu'un de sang pur ou n'importe qui étant la descendance de sang pur ou demi sang. Par exemple, cependant il ne le sait pas, la mère d'Harry Potter était une demi sang. Elle était la fille d'un cracmol, mais elle a reçu tous les pouvoirs de sa lignée, faisant d'elle une demi sang. Cela arrive vraiment rarement, quand la magie d'un enfant qu'il reçoit est si grande qu'elle détruit toutes les impuretés de son sang. Alors, même si le sang est plein de magie pure, l'enfant est considéré comme un demi sang dû à son héritage. »_

_Les yeux d'Harry s'étaient agrandis en apprenant que sa mère était une demi sang, pas une née moldue_ _comme on le lui avait dit. Tom continua. « Maintenant, ceux connus comme 'né moldus' sont des enfants qui n'avaient pas de sorciers ou sorcières comme ancêtres. La magie semble apparaître en eux de nulle part. Et leur lignée est sale, d'où le titre de 'Sang de Bourbe'. Ils ont souvent assez de magie pour aller à Poudlard, et certains sont plutôt intelligents, mais ils ne possèdent pas assez de magie dans leur sang pour fortifier la magie de la génération suivante. Toute sorcière ou sorcier qui se lie avec un Sang de Bourbe aura une descendance inférieurement magiquement. »_

_La quantité d'information passait au travers de la tête d'Harry. « Dumbledore refuse d'accepter cela et continue d'accueillir les Sang de Bourbe dans notre société. Ils sont en train de doucement tuer la magie dans beaucoup de vieilles et respectées lignées. Quelques familles qui étaient des Sang purs sont maintenant un peu plus que des cracmols, merci à eux de s'être liés avec des créatures magiques inférieures. Mon but, et le but de mes partisans, est de garder les Sang de Bourbes hors de notre société pour qu'ils ne puissent contaminer notre magie. Pour la diversité des gênes, nous pouvons facilement nous marier avec des sorciers et sorcières de pays étrangers. »_

Harry était couché silencieusement alors qu'il contemplait encore une fois les mots que Tom lui avait dit. La raison pour laquelle Draco Malfoy et beaucoup d'autres détestaient les étudiants né moldus, était parce qu'ils ruinaient la magie dans le monde qu'il aimait. Ils arrivaient dans un monde qui n'était pas le leurs et le contaminaient avec leur présence et leur magie inférieur; ils étaient en train de détruire la façon de vie des sorciers et sorcières. Le jeune homme était fatigué d'être seul et bondit du lit. Il s'étira avant de sortir à pas feutré de la chambre pour aller à la recherche de Tom. Il se rua à travers les couloirs joyeusement, espérant que le mage noir aurait fini avec les potions quand il tourna à un coin et rentra dans un gros serpent.

* * *

Tom et Severus avaient fini la nouvelle version du Polynectar sur laquelle ils travaillaient. Elle autorisait celui qui la consommait à rester déguisé pendant 24 heures entières avant de reprendre sa forme originelle. Ils discutaient des bénéfices de cette potion, quand Tom entendit un miaulement et partit en courant dans les couloirs avec Severus sur les talons. Il passa un coin pour voir Nagini s'avancer avec l'intention de mordre Soterios. Le bébé panthère avait été piégé dans un coin et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était éviter les crocs empoisonnés. Tom fit quelques pas en avant et ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand Nagini commença à siffler en colère.

_« Tu dois mourir, petit chaton. Tu n'es pas digne d'être à côté de l'Héritier de Serpentard. Tu n' as pas le droit d'avoir ses mains sur toi. J'ai pris soin du gamin Potter, et je ne vais pas perdre face à un animal! »_

Tom se figea de choc. Harry? Qu'est-ce que Nagini avait fait à Harry?

_« Juste comme Potter, tu n'es pas assez bon pour lui. Il ne semble pas comprendre cela. Donc j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour le protéger de ce déchet. J'ai utilisé un sort pour envoyer des cauchemars au gamin Potter, montrant mon Maître faisant des choses atroces, comme ça il ne voudra rien avoir à faire avec mon Maître. A chaque fois qu'ils sont l'un à côté de l'autre, j'utilise la magie Fourchelangue pour les empêcher de parler ou d'être civil l'un envers l'autre. »_

Harry et Tom regardaient le serpent avec terreur. C'était sa faute?

_« Une fois que mon Maître aura finalement tué le gamin, dans un combat dans lequel je les aurai fait participer, mon Maître sera capable de se trouver un compagnon de puissance acceptable et de bonne lignée pour lui. »_

Severus vit le corps de son Lord commençait à trembler de rage. Il vit les orbes cramoisies briller avec haine et méchanceté. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu son Seigneur aussi énervé auparavant. Il fut choqué de voir Tom envoyer un sort pour arrêter le dernier essai de Nagini afin de tuer le bébé panthère, mais ce fut le sort qu'il utilisa qui choqua le plus l'aigri Maître en potion. « Avada Kedavra! » Severus Snape regarda la lumière verte malsaine se ruer à travers l'air et frapper le serpent surpris. Il vit le corps du reptile tomber sur le sol incrédule. Le seigneur des Ténèbres venait tout juste de tuer son serpent favori.

Le mage noir avança et prit le chaton noir dans ses bras, le serrant étroitement. « Tout ce temps. Elle a contrôlé mes actions, tout ce temps. Elle m'a fait plus violent, pour que je tue des gens, puisque c'était convenable pour l'Héritier de Serpentard. Elle m'a fait me battre contre Harry parce qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il était assez bon pour moi. » Il ne pouvait continuer alors que les larmes de ses yeux se déversèrent dans la fourrure noire, colmatant sa gorge. Tom se retourna avec le chaton dans les bras et courut à travers les couloirs vers sa chambre, il voulait se mettre en boule et tenir Soterios; il ne voulait pas penser à la trahison du serpent à qui il faisait le plus confiance. Il pleura dans la fourrure noire, ne se souvenant même pas de l'homme qu'il avait laissé derrière, choqué, dans le couloir.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Harry et Tom pouvait être trouvés dans la bibliothèque devant le feu, roulés en boule. Le Lord avait reçu plusieurs rapports disant qu'ils n'avaient pas pu trouver Harry Potter, cependant Severus était complètement sûr maintenant que Dumbledore ne l'avait pas envoyé quelque part pour un entrainement. Le vieux fou avait eu les lèvres closes depuis des mois jusqu'à ce qu'il semble avoir épuisé tous ses dirigeants et ordonne aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix de l'aider à chercher le survivant.

Harry était couché sur le torse de Tom, appréciant les grattouilles qu'il recevait sur ses oreilles quand la douce voix de l'homme brisa le silence. « J'ai senti le moment où il était né. Je savais à l'instant où il a pris sa première inspiration, et je sus qu'il était mien. Quand Severus était encore à l'école, il a trouvé un livre écrit en fourchelangue par Salazar Serpentard. Il me l'a amené comme cadeau. J'aimais ce livre. C'était plein d'idée de potions, et de sorts qu'il avait créé. Pas loin de la fin du livre, il y avait un sort qui était censé révéler l'âme sœur de quelqu'un. Il y avait un chant, et puis, quand l'enfant est né, le lanceur serait capable de sentir sa magie. »

Les yeux de Tom se remplirent de larmes. « J'ai senti le moment où il est né et je voulais le voir. Je savais que c'était un garçon, et je voulais juste voir la personne qui m'aimeraitinconditionnellement comme moi je l'aimerais. J'ai essayé de le trouver, mais je n'ai pas pu. Les Potter avaient pris leur fils et s'étaient cachés. Peter Pettigrew était leur ami, mais il était aussi un de mes partisans. Il savait que je voulais seulement voir le garçon, alors il m'a dit l'emplacement de leur maison, de cette façon, mon esprit serait tranquille. »

Tom prit une profonde inspiration tremblante. « Il n'étaient pas censés être là cette nuit. Ils devaient être dans la demeure Black et Peter être le babysitter de Harry. Peter m'a laissé seul pour que je puisse voir le garçon. Je lui ai sourit, il avait des yeux verts émeraude et des cheveux noirs en désordre, avant de le prendre et de le tenir dans mes bras. Je contemplais la petite perfection qui me regardait et remplirait mon cœur vide. »

Un regard résigné fit place sur le visage de Tom. « Et puis ses parents sont rentrés chez eux. Je ne sais pourquoi ils sont rentrés plus tôt mais ils sont apparus. Eh bien, sa mère l'a fait. Son père n'est jamais venu à l'étage, mais j'ai entendu un souffle. J'ai vu l'horreur dans les yeux de Lily Potter alors qu'elle me voyait tenir son fils. 'Pas Harry. Prenez moi à la place.' Elle continuait de dire cela, même après que je lui dise de ne pas bouger, que je n'allais pas le prendre, je voulais juste le tenir dans mes bras et je me suis approché du lit de bébé, dans l'intention de le reposer. Puis deux flashs de lumière verte sont sortis de l'ombre d'un coin de la pièce. L'un d'entre eux a touché Lily et elle s'est écroulé au sol. Au moment où elle est tombée, Harry a brillé d'une douce lumière dorée. J'ai vu avec horreur l'autre flash se diriger vers l'enfant dans mes bras parce que j'avais changé de position. Je ne voulais pas laisser mon compagnon se prendre un sort qui m'était destiné. Je me suis rapidement tourné et je l'ai baissé, pour protéger Harry du sort de mort. Alors que mon corps était détruit, j'ai vu une petite quantité de vert continuer à travers mon corps et frapper son front, le marquant d'une petite boule de lumière. »

Harry releva le regard. Des inconnus avaient tué ses parents. Ils avaient vraiment été trahis par des personnes en qui ils faisaient confiance, car peu de personnes savaient où ils habitaient. Tom n'avait pas tué ses parent; en fait, il avait sacrifié sa propre vie, pour que Harry puisse vivre. Le bébé panthère s'étira vers l'avant faisant courir sa langue sur la joue de Tom et lécha ses larmes. Sa dernière défense contre son amour pour l'homme se brisa. Même s'il ne le savait pas, Tom tenait maintenant le cœur de son âme sœur entre ses mains.

* * *

Le manoir de Tom était bondé pendant les vacances de Noël. Il avait invité tous ses partisans et leurs familles pour le célébrer avec lui. Les couloirs étaient pleins de rires d'enfants, d'adolescents s'embrassant et d'adultes embarrassés. Il s'était déjà passé quatre jours depuis le début des vacances quand Blaise Zabini et sa famille arrivèrent au Manoir de leur Seigneur. Ils sourirent à la joyeuse atmosphère et furent doublement heureux quand ils virent la joie qui irradiait littéralement de l'âme de leur Seigneur.

« Comment a été Soterios, my Lord? » demanda sérieusement Blaise.

« Il est magnifique, en fait, jeune Blaise. Je suis vraiment heureux avec lui. Merci pour me l'avoir amené, » répondit solennellement Tom.

« Je n'ai pas choisi de l'amener, il a choisi de venir, » déclara cryptement Blaise. Avant que Tom ne puisse demander ce qu'il voulait dire, leur attention fut amené par un grand cri de deux étages au-dessus.

« TOMBE PAS! » Les yeux à l'entrée du hall se levèrent rapidement pour voir Soterios se tenant à l'extérieur de la balustrade avec ses griffes. Avant que l'un des enfants ne puisse l'attraper, ses griffes glissèrent et il tomba dans le vide, à deux étage du sol en marbre.

Les yeux horrifiés de Tom virent son chaton tomber, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge et il se prépara à courir et l'attraper quand Blaise le fit avant lui.

« Harry! » cria le jeune garçon, se ruant en avant aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le faire. Il se tourna dans l'air et attrapa le chaton abasourdi fermement contre son torse alors qu'il tombait sur le dos sur le dur sol de marbre. Sa respiration fut stoppé alors qu'il sentit les griffes s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Il glissa et s'arrêta quand le côté de sa tête frappa le mur. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut les orbes émeraudes horrifiés et en panique le regardant d'au-dessus.

Sans réfléchir, l'animagus se re-transforma en lui-même et ignora les murmures et les cris qui venaient de tout le hall. « Blaise, allez Blaise, ne me fais pas ça. Réveille-toi, Blaise ! '_Enervate _!' Putain Blaise ! » gronda-t-il. Rien ne pouvait arriver à son frère, il ne le laisserait pas souffrir parce qu'il l'avait sauvé. « Malfoy, viens ici, maintenant! » ordonna-t-il frénétiquement. Au moment où il apparut à son côté, Harry attrapa la main de l'autre garçon et croisa leurs doigts. Il les plaça sur le cœur de Blaise et commença à chanter doucement. Leurs mains brillèrent d'un bleu pâle qui était absorbé par le corps couché face contre terre devant eux.

Le groupe de personnes regardait avec confusion et crainte respectueuse la scène devant eux. Soterios, le bébé panthère était Harry Potter? Potter connaissait Blaise? Blaise connaissait assez Potter pour l'appeler par son prénom? Potter semblait frénétique à la vue du garçon blessé. Et qui aurait pensé que l'héritier Malfoy et Potter auraient une magie curative complémentaire? Leurs yeux s'agrandirent quand ils virent Blaise commencer à remuer et convulser. Seule une paire d'yeux était remplie de confusion et de douleur, celle de Tom.

Blaise ouvrit ses yeux doucement et fut pris par la vue devant lui. Draco et Harry – attendez – Harry! Sa concentration revint en place et il serra le plus petit, faisant courir ses mains de haut en bas sur le dos et les flancs du jeune garçon, ainsi que dans ses cheveux noirs. « Harry, tu vas bien? A quoi pensais-tu pour jouer dans un endroit où tu pouvais tomber? Tu m'as presque donné une crise cardiaque! »

« Bien sûr, que je vais bien! Et toi? » Les mains de l'animagus faisaient une recherche similaires, même s'il savait que Blaise avait été soigné, il sentait toujours le besoin de vérifier que son frère allait bien. « Et tu agis comme si j'avais fais exprès de tomber! L'un des nains en haut m'a touché avec un ballon et j'ai glissé de la balustrade. »

Blaise commença soudainement à ricaner. « Tu penses que me voir tomber et manquer de me tuer est amusant, gamin ? »

« Non, » répondit Blaise. « Je pense que _cela_ est amusant. » Après avoir dit cela, Harry sentit une forte prise sur sa tête. Il alla toucher et sentit deux oreilles poilues sur le haut de son crane. Oreilles? Il avait des oreilles de panthère. « Ce n'est pas tout, » déclara le serpentard, attrapant une longue queue noire qui se balançait de droite à gauche derrière son frère. Il sourit narquoisement au rougissement qui monta sur le visage de Harry. Trop mignon. « Je suppose que tu es resté trop longtemps sous ta forme animagus et que ton corps réel a pris quelques-unes de ses caractéristiques. »

Harry se tourna et regarda tous les gens à l'entrée du hall qui rigolaient joyeusement de sa situation. Son regard était plutôt inefficace maintenant, parce que ses oreilles et sa queues étaient trop mignonnes pour lui permettre de sembler intimidant. Les yeux de Harry traversèrent le hall d'un côté à l'autre et il se gela sur place quand il réalisa que Tom n'était pas là. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était parti ? Je pensais qu'il serait heureux de voir – oh non – Blaise. Le gryffondor se leva de sa place et sortit du hall en courant. Il devait trouver Tom.

* * *

Le mage noir ne pouvait pas voir son compagnon toucher l'héritier Zabini plus longtemps. Ils passaient leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre et il pouvait voir de l'amour dans leurs yeux. L'homme se tourna et quitta silencieusement le hall, essayant en vain d'ignorer les larmes qui glissaient le long de ses joues. Il erra dans les couloirs avant de retourner dans sa chambre, il se coucha sur la couette et inhala l'odeur de Soterios. Harry. Son compagnon. Il sentit son cœur se briser doucement pour devenir de la poussière quand une main toucha sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit deux orbes émeraude humides.

« Blaise est comme mon frère, Tom, » chuchota doucement Harry. « Tu es le seul que j'aime. »

Le Lord releva le regard sur la vision devant lui, incrédule. Harry était là. Harry était avec lui pas avec Blaise. Blaise était le frère de Harry. Il était le compagnon de Harry. Harry l'aimait. C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. « A moi! » gronda-t-il, l'amenant sur son torse et se retournant pour se mettre au-dessus du garçon. Il baissa la tête et dévora tendrement les lèvres qui étaient sous les siennes. Il lécha, mordilla, suça et goûta les saveurs de son compagnon. Il frémissait à chaque miaulement que faisait le garçon.

Tom regarda les yeux sous lui et demanda « Veux-tu te lier à moi, Harry? ». Un grondement d'assentiment fut tout l'encouragement et l'acceptation qu'il avait besoin. Le mage noir fit un mouvement de baguette et sourit quand leur peau nue se toucha. Il gémit à la sensation de la douce peau chaude sous la sienne. Il vit le rougissement qui imprégnait les joues de l'animagus et sourit malicieusement. « Je serais gentil, » chuchota-t-il. Il regarda les oreilles poilues se tourner d'embarras et sourit de plaisir.

« Je n'ai... Je n'ai jamais... » bégaya Harry.

« Je sais mon petit. Je peux le deviner, » déclara sincèrement Tom. « Il y aura un peu de douleur, mais je te promets que tu aimeras cela. »

Il sourit quand le jeune homme frissonna sous lui de délectation et résuma rapidement son exploration à la bouche de son compagnon. Il goûta le palais et suça gentiment la petite langue rose. Il avalait les miaulements et nourrissait le jeune homme de ses grognements de plaisir. Tom bougea sa bouche et embrassa la douce peau de Harry le long de son cou. Il suça un endroit particulier de la peau jusqu'à ce que ce soit bien rouge. Une morsure de l'amour (ou plus communément un suçon). Preuve de sa revendication. Sa bouche serpenta encore plus bas et il mordit durement entre le cou et l'épaule. Il sentit le gryffondor trembler doucement alors que ses dents transperçaient la peau. Tom lécha le sang prudemment et sourit à sa marque. Il hocha la tête d'approbation avant de se faire un chemin en léchant jusqu'au téton du garçon miaulant.

Tom passa sa langue sur le bouton rose, appréciant le goût de la sueur et de la peau. C'était le goût de son compagnon. Il sourit et mordilla doucement le téton, faisant ronronner son compagnon de plaisir. Sa bouche étant actuellement occupée, le mage noir fit glisser ses mains sur les flancs de Harry et le caressa. Il continua de caresser le garçon et sourit alors que celui-ci se relaxait encore plus. Il alla encore plus bas et prit avec soin l'érection du garçon dans sa main. Il fit un mouvement de poignet et caressa la dure et douce longueur. Tom fit glisser son pouce sur toute la fente et sourit au cri haletant de plaisir qu'il reçut. Tom descendit le long du corps de Harry et se cala entre ses jambes du garçon. Il retira sa main de la longueur de son compagnon et changea sa position. Il écarta les jambes du garçon encore plus et leva ses hanches avec ses mains. Il écarta doucement les fesses laiteuse et regarda le prix convoité entre elles deux. L'anneau rose de muscles qui gardaient les profondeurs du corps de son compagnon. La protection de la virginité de son compagnon. Tom baissa son visage et fit glisser sa langue sur la petite entrée. Il continua de lécher cela gentiment alors qu'il écoutait les cris étranglés de plaisir que son compagnon émettait.

Tom tendit sa langue et travailla gentiment à passer la barrière de muscle. Il poussa sa langue aussi profondément que possible dans Harry, et commença à faire l'amour à son compagnon avec sa langue. Il se délecta des gémissements de plaisirs et continua ses attentions, arrêtant brièvement pour chercher le lubrifiant. Il badigeonna ses doigts et enleva sa bouche, savourant les mots qui le suppliaient de continuer. Tom observa le visage de son amant alors qu'il faisait passer un doigt précautionneusement le cercle de muscles serré.

Il guettait des signes d'inconfort et quand Harry n'en montra aucun, il ajouta un deuxième doigt. Cette fois, son compagnon se déroba doucement, mais rapidement devint habitué à la sensation d'être rempli. Tom mordilla la jonction entre les os iliaques alors qu'il commençait prudemment à étirer le garçon pour sa pénétration. Il voulait désespérément plonger dans la chaude profondeur de son compagnon. Il avait attendu des années pour être capable de revendiquer Harry, mais il voulait qu'il en profite, et il savait que ce n'était pas du sexe. C'était faire l'amour.

Il inséra un troisième doigts et frotta contre la prostate de l'animagus quand il le vit se dérober. Le cri de surprise et de plaisir le fit sourire, heureux. Oui, son compagnon appréciera, dès que la douleur disparaîtra. Tom fit travailler ses trois doigts pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se pousse activement contre l'intrusion. Quand il estima que son compagnon était proprement préparé, il retira ses doigts et badigeonna son érection de lubrification. Son corps frémit alors qu'il entendait les faibles gémissements.

« Vide, Tom. Je me sens – si vide – remplis-moi. » Les supplications de Harry firent se tendre un peu plus son érection et il gémit alors qu'il s'ajustait entre les jambes de son compagnon. Il se se positionna lui-même à l'entrée de son compagnon et se pressa en avant jusqu'à ce que la tête de son érection passe le cercle des muscles. Il frotta doucement le torse de son compagnon alors qu'il avançait pour entrer l'entière longueur dans la chaude et étroite chair couché devant lui.

Quand Tom fut complètement plongé en son compagnon, il ferma les yeux pendant un moment et prit une inspiration frissonnante, combattant le besoin de s'enfoncer brutalement dans le corps serré.

« Ça brûle – gros – trop gros, » gémit doucement Harry, des larmes sortant de ses yeux.

Tom utilisa ses pouces pour retirer amoureusement les larmes. « Je sais, amour. Je suis désolé que ça fasse mal, mais je promets que la douleur partira rapidement. Puis tu ne vas rien ressentir d'autre que le plaisir de notre union. » Quand Harry acquiesça, Tom retira doucement son érection de la délicieuse chaleur avant de plonger de nouveau dans cette profondeur accueillante. Ça lui prit quelques coups avant d'être capable de trouver la prostate de son compagnon. Au moment où il la trouva, Harry émit un cri étranglé. « Tom! »

Le dos de ce dernier tait griffé alors qu'il entrait et sortait du corps de son amant, augmentant son rythme alors qu'il sentait l'urgence de remplir son compagnon avec sa semence. Il les sentit percer son dos et extraire du sang, la petite douleur lui amena même plus de plaisir et il cria de plaisir. Ses mouvements allèrent encore plus vite, plus profonds, et moins réguliers. Il perdit son rythme au mots de plaisirs et d'amour venant des lèvres de son compagnon. Il alla chercher en avant, caressa l'érection de Harry et ce dernier cria de plaisir. « oh, oh Tom...! »

Le mage noir se sentit frissonner et perdit le contrôle. Il s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans le cul de son compagnon une dernière fois avant d'abandonner le contrôle de son corps et d'éjaculer des jets de semence nacrée dans la caverne moite du corps de son compagnon. « Harry! »

Il s'effondra sur le côté et l'amena dans ses bras. Il fit courir une main le long du dos de son compagnon épuisé et de sourire fatigué quand il entendit Harry ronronner. Il sourit, heureux, quand il sentit la queue de son amoureux s'enrouler autour de sa cuisse et le rapprocha contre son torse. Il se laissèrent emporter vers le sommeil dans les bras de l'autre, aucun ne remarqua le flash de lumière dorée qui scella leur union.

* * *

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un sourire sur le visage et des muscles endoloris. Il ne fit pas attention aux courbatures cependant, parce que c'était la preuve de son amour. Il se retourna et sourit à l'amour qu'il vit dans les yeux de Tom. Il ne fit aucune objection quand le Lord le souleva et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il frissonna de plaisir quand ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la douche et que Tom le lava doucement. Quand leur douche fut finie, les deux sorciers mirent des robes noires en satin et quittèrent la chambre, descendant pour le petit déjeuner. Ils entrèrent dans la salle pour la trouver pleine de monde.

« J'avais oublié que nous avons des invités, » déclara Harry, un rougissement prenant rapidement place sur son visage.

Tom sourit à son compagnon et passa un de ses bras sur ses épaules. « Ils seront heureux pour nous, petit. Viens, nous avons besoin de manger. » Il le tira à travers la masse de gens acceptant facilement les congratulations et envoyant balader les commentaires embarrassant. Tom s'assit à la tête de la table et tira l'animagus sur ses genoux. Ils partageaient la nourriture de la même assiette et parlaient avec ceux autour d'eux. Harry sourit à Blaise quand le garçon lui tendit son éclair de feu, sa cape d'invisibilité, et la carte des Maraudeurs.

Le gryffondor fit le tour de la table des yeux et regarda les visages des gens que Tom considérait comme sa famille. Il se remit contre le torse de son amant et sourit. Ça n'était pas important qui étaient ces gens, ou comment ils attaquaient. Il se tiendrait à côté de Tom et ensemble, ils gagneraient. Ce groupe de personnes combattrait avec eux. Ils aimaient tous la magie. La magie ne mourrait jamais.

* * *

_J'espère que ce oneshot vous a plu._

_une review si vous le souhaitez, une si vous avez une remarque quelconque à me faire, pour remercier l'auteur, la traductrice ou la bêta, ou tout simplement une pour ne rien dire. Pas ma faute mais j'aime avoir des petits messages venant de lecteurs *-*_


End file.
